


A Letter

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry gets a letter from McGonagall with an offer.





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> We've made it to 2002 folks! Big shout out to anyone who's been waiting for an update, life got busy and I got behind!

Summer was fast approaching when one morning as Harry checked the mail there was a letter for him with a familiar red wax seal and vivid green ink. The letter was addressed to _Mr H Potter, New House, unnamed gravel road, Godric_ _’s Hollow_. Harry raised an eyebrow as he opened it and set down the prophet he’d gotten as well on the table.

“What’ve you got Harry?” Ginny looked up from the stove as he frowned at the letter.

“Letter from Hogwarts.” He shrugged and leaned against their kitchen island as he opened it.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I understand you_ _’ve never stated any interest in a career other than an Auror but as I hear you’ve quit I have a offer. I once again find myself with no Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This one contracted a mysterious illness in the last week of term. So if  you would like to have the position you are welcome to it, I am not worried about your ‘lack’  of teaching experience._

_Kind regards,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

“I like the quotation around lack, she’s very subtle.” Ginny rested her chin on his shoulder as she read the letter as well. “I wonder if there was a single teacher that didn’t know what you were up to.”

“Well we were hardly subtle near the end were we?” He chuckled and pressed his cheek to her head for a moment. “So?”

“They say the position is still cursed.” She laughed, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist. “But you’ve defeated curses before.”

“I liked teaching.” His voice got quiet as he read the letter a second time. “Felt like I was doing something.”

“What better way to stop dark wizards than to teach a whole generation?”

“That didn’t work so well for our teachers.”

“Mhm.” She agreed and slipped around him to look him in the face. “So be better than them.”

“You say that like it’s easy.” He rubbed at his face as his mind ran through the things they’d been juggling, the big games they’d been playing.

“It is.” Ginny shrugged. “Snape was a git and a bully, Dumbledore thought of children’s lives like pawns in his wars, Umbridge wanted absolute control, Fake-Moody tortured us, as did the Carrows.”

“Half of your examples were death eaters.”

“Exactly.” He frowned and she ran her thumbs gently over his cheeks. “Just teach children how to defend themselves, that’s all your job will be.”

“Yeah.” Harry felt himself nodding as he thought about it. “Teaching huh, who’d have guessed?”

“Literally anyone in the DA.” Ginny smirked and whirled away from him her hands itching for paper and a quill. “They’ll be thrilled.”

He laughed as she started writing up letters to each of them, they’d have a party no doubt. They’d already been planning on doing that now their house was finished anyway.

 


End file.
